


Songs

by DarlingWitch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Choking, Dry Humping, F/M, My First Smut, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slight possessive behavior, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingWitch/pseuds/DarlingWitch
Summary: “And what makes your music so much better than ours?” Kid finally spoke, neither of you turned to look at each other.“Never said it was better.”“But you miss it. So this one doesn't satisfy your music taste.” Kid finally turned his head to look down at you and you looked at him from the corner of your eye.“Well for one, there is so much. So many genres, so many different languages, different voices to enjoy and different beats to dance to. Anything from innocent and meaningful to down right dirty and sexual.”“Sexual, eh?” Kid lifted an non-existing eyebrow in interest.





	Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, I'd appreciate constructive feedback, thank you!

“What do you miss the most?”

You turned around when you heard your captains voice. The question was sudden and completely out of the blue, so you turned to face him fully, leaning your body against the railing, your elbows taking most of your upper body weight as you placed them on top of the railing of the railing and tilted your head to the side.

“What do you mean?” you asked him, watching as he slowly got closer.

Eustass Kid was a huge man, especially compared to you. His coat certainly didn't help either, only making him look larger, more threatening. But you knew better by now. After month on his ship, he had finally warmed up to you, and it turns out, he's just a huge softie when it comes to the crew (though he will deny it). He may have had threaten you when you first appeared in this world, but in the end he seemed to have accepted you.

“You home.” he grunted out like it was obvious what he meant “What do you miss the most from your world.”

You hummed at his words, looking up at the stars in the sky. Everyone else were asleep, you had been left for the night watch, and Kid was just the skips casual creep in the night.

“I suppose...” your voice was quiet, but filled with nostalgia. “I really miss the music.”

“The music?” Kid snorted, not expecting the answer “I expected more along the lines of family and friends.” You looked back at him, smiling.

“Well of course those too. But honestly, the music was just something _out of this world_.”

“Was that a pun?” you grinned at him “I'll have you banished from this ship.”

“No you wont, Captain.” you sang at him, grinning like an idiot. He grinned back at you, humour in his eyes that he didn't show anyone outside the crew.

Kid walked over to the railing, leaning onto it next to you. The two of you stayed silent for a while, but it was comfortable. You threw your head back again to watch the night sky, thanking whatever god may exist that the New World was having mercy on you for the past few days.

“And what makes your music so much better than ours?” Kid finally spoke, neither of you turned to look at each other.

“Never said it was better.”

“But you miss it. So this one doesn't satisfy your music taste.” Kid finally turned his head to look down at you and you looked at him from the corner of your eye.

“Well for one, there is so much. So many genres, so many different languages, different voices to enjoy and different beats to dance to. Anything from innocent and meaningful to down right dirty and sexual.”

“Sexual, eh?” Kid lifted an non-existing eyebrow in interest.

“ _C'mon rude boy boy, can you get it up? C'mon rude boy boy, is it big enough?_ ” you sang quietly and shook your hips a little with the words. Kids eyes darted to the movement for a second before he looked back at your face.

“That the dirties you have?” he challenged. You smirked at him.

“I thought I should make it a bit more Kid friendly.” you could see the annoyance morph onto Kids face.

“I'll let that one slip if you can come up with a dirtier song.” Kid offered, a twitch in the corner of his eye.  
“Hmm, let's see...” you closed your eyes as you raked your brain for good songs. There was obviously Anaconda, but you were not very proud of your rapping skills, no sir. 

You finally opened your eyes and pushed away from the railing, standing in front of Kid instead. You innocently looked down at your feet as you shuffled a bit closer, your hand reaching up to pet the fur of his coat. Kid didn't move, his body language confident.

“Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?   
You can ride my face until you're drippin' cum?   
Can you lick the tip then throat the dick or nah?   
Can you let me stretch that pussy out or nah?”

Your fingers danced feather lightly over his hard abdomen as you sang. Your eyes following their movements instead of looking at Kid. You could feel the tension getting thicker with each word, Kids chest taking deeper breaths and his abdomen tightening. As you finished the only part you knew of the song you looked up at him through your lashes, a teasing smirk on your lips and your fingers right above the waistband of his pants. His eyes were sharp, watching your every move, and his nose was flared from trying to control himself. But as soon as you smirked at him he was unable to hold back the deep growl.

“Better?” you questioned innocently. Kid snapped, scooping down to get a grip on your waist and thigh. He turned the both of you around, placing you on the railing and pushed himself in between your thighs. His metallic arm was around your waist, pulling you close to his body as he crashed his lips onto yours. His flesh hand ran along your thigh, gripping and scratching it. You moaned in satisfaction at his actions, your own hands finding their way into his red hair, gripping it in an unforgiving hold.  
You hips bucket upwards, seeking friction. You were rewarded with a deep moan as Kid's half hard erection rubbed back against your core, the both of you panting into the kiss from the delicious sensation. Your legs hooked themselves around Kid's waist, trying to get closer to him, using your leg muscles to pull yourself upwards to meet his thrusts.

Kid pulled away from the bruising kiss and moved down to your neck, kissing and sucking, listening closely to your whimpers of pleasure until he found the perfect spot. You let out a louder moan when Kid reached a sensitive part of your neck, the chuckle he let out vibrated against your skin. He suddenly bit down, letting his teeth pull at the skin as you moaned loudly, trembling and holding onto him tighter. Your captain sucked lightly on the spot he abused, growling possessively at the mark that formed.

“Kid, please.” you begged him, rolling your hips to show him that you needed more.

Kid couldn't find the patience to get you into his chamber, there was an urgency, a primal need to claim as fast as possible. The idea of someone seeing you on deck only urged Kid on, _let them see who you belong to_. He pulled you away from the railing, turned and then dropped to the ground, lowering your back to the deck and laid his body on top of yours. He had to hunch over a bit, high height a disadvantage in the current situation, but once he looked down at you, your smaller body covered by his, so fragile and vulnerable. Something about truly seeing how small you were under him made his erection throb.

Eustass Kid lost most of his patience, he reached out and ripped the upper part of your shirt, just enough that he could push down your bra and get his hands on your breast. His grip was harsh, but you loved it, moaning loudly when he manhandled your tits and took on nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like his life depended on it. The rough metal of his artificial hand felt heavenly when it scraped against your other nipple and you couldn't help but ground your hips upwards, seeking more.

“Aah..- Kid...! Kid, please! I need more, please Kid!” You had no control or your words nor your hips as they continued to buck upwards. Kid responded with hard and deep movements from his own hips, his erection rubbing against your wet core so much better in this position. You moaned out, Kid going the same but quieter.

Kid continued to ground into you, dry humping like a bloody teenager. He couldn't stop, the friction was just too good. And just seeing you so desperate for more could be enough to keep him satisfied for hours on end.

But he forced himself to pull away, just enough to be able to throw his jacket off and reach for your pants. He didn't care if they ripped when he yanked the button open and the zipper down. You lifted your hips to help him pull them off, but you didn't stop to care where he threw them as you moved to open the thick belt he wore, letting Kid get rid of his own vest. As soon as the belt was off and gone, Kid took over with opening his pants, and pulling out his member.

It was big, bigger than anything you had ever had before. But it didn't make you hesitate for even a moment. Kid didn't remove his pants, just lowered them enough to get his cock out. You didn't mind, you found it to be somewhat arousing, knowing he needed you so bad that he couldn't even bother to undress properly.

Kid lowered himself over your body again, his flesh hand reaching down to stroke along your panties, feeling how they were soaked through made him growl in want. Your chest was rising and falling in deep motions, like you couldn't get enough air no matter how you tried. Your breath hitched when Kid hooked his finger into the soaked material and pulled, snapping your panties without any effort.

His fingers stroked along your core, gathering more and more wetness, letting his fingertip grace your clit but not adding pressure which just drove you crazy.

“Please.” you begged him to get a move on and Kid smirked like the cocky bastard he was.

His first finger slipped in without any problem, and he quickly added a seconds one. He pumped the digits in and out, his pace fast but not hurried or sloppy. Kid truly did know what he was doing, his fingers curving with every pull out, brushing so good against the best places.

“I don't have a lot of patience,” Kid spoke, his voice husky, on edge “but I know better than to just dive cock fist into a woman so small.” you moaned as his fingers began scissoring, stretching you so deliciously. “Just one thrust without preparation would ruin you, wouldn't it?” Kid spread his fingers wider, stretching you uncomfortably.

“Yes...!” you moaned out, breathless.

“But you're opening up so good for me.” Kid growled “You really want my cock in your cunt, don't you?”

“Yes!” you moaned louder, face flushed both from intense pleasure and embarrassment of the sloppy sounds your cunt was making.

Kid added a third finger, working you faster. His patience was really at the end, his erection painful and leaking precum. Kid smirked as he watched you, face red, whimpering and moaning in pleasure and embarrassment.

“Look at you, so cocky just moments ago, yet blushing like a virgin just from my hand.” his words only made your situation worse, and you attempted to cover your face with a hand, but he growled at you. In a fit of confusion of what to do with your hand, you placed it on your breast, gripping it and massaging it. Your other hand held onto the forearm of Kids flesh one, which was still working on preparing you.

Finally, _finally_ , Kid pulled his hand away, bringing it up to his lips to suck your juices off his fingers. You moaned as you watched him, completely mesmerised that this brute of a man could be so sinfully delicious to watch.

“I'm done waiting.” Kid hissed as he gripped his member, pumping it a couple of times before he guided it to your entrance. Your hips bucked up as you felt him rub the tip up and down your core, gathering your wetness for an easier access. He pushed, slower than what you expected from him, but you were thankful non the less. The stretch was wide, and not painless. Your breath hitched until you stopped breathing completely. Kid stopped, telling you to breath and didn't continue until you found your breath.

“So tight.” Kid hissed as he found the tightness to be too much to go deeper. He looked down to where the two of you were connected, seeing as you took most of his length, he couldn't complain. “You're taking me so good.” Kid growled at you and you practically purred at his praise. His hips gave a slight twitch at the sound and you gasped, feeling him move. Kid gave you some more time, occupying himself with your nipples while he waited. He was amazed by his own self control.

Once you started squirming along more he gave a small thrust to test you. You let out a pleased moan, and Kid took it as a sign to finally continue.

The captain pulled out, only half way before he thrust in, focusing his gaze on your face, searching for any protest. He may be a pirate, but he wasn't a scum. You only gave him positive moans, and whimpered for more, _God please Kid more_ , so Kid pulled out again and set a steady pace.

The faster he thrust the louder you became, and only moments later he was already buried so close to the base he felt like paradise. Your tits jumped along every movement, and several times you reach out to grab one of the tits, only to have to let go in order to scrape your nails across the deck or pull at Kids hair for leverage.

“Kid..! Kid..!” you could feel a knot tightening in your lower belly, a heat that curled your toes in pleasure. Kid's pace grew faster, his thrust deeper and suddenly you saw white. “There! Right there! Oh God, harder!” Kid's cock snapped harsher into your cunt, aiming for the spot that made you see stars. He himself was so close, but he didn't want to stop. “Choke me! Please choke me!” you begged him, throwing your head back slightly to bare your neck.

Kids flesh hand reached out and closed around your neck, squeezing enough to make you gasp for air, but not cutting it off from you completely. The breathless _yes, yes, yes...!_ you let past your lips were just so delicious that before Kid knew it he was at the edge of his orgasm.

“Come inside!” you quickly yelled “I want to feel your cum inside, please Kid! I need it, I need it so bad!” you could barely get the words out with Kid's hand around your neck, but it was clear enough for Kid to burst.

“Fuck!” his cock twitched inside you, his thrust's irregular as he released his cum into you, you moaning and shaking from the feeling of having cum squirted into you. You were so close, so incredibly close!

Kid moved surprisingly quickly for someone who just orgasmed as he let go of your throat, replacing the fleshy hand with his metallic and it felt so _good_ to have that deathly grip on your throat. His flesh hand shot down to your cunt, thumb finding your clit and rubbing it hard and he continued to pump his cock into you even if he was overly sensitive.

“Yes...! Yes..! _Yes_ , KID!” you were able to moan out his name loudly as you came, your orgasm so strong it left you seeing white for several seconds. Kid kept circling your clit through your high, stopping only when you twitched from over simulation. He pulled his hand away, but kept his cock inside you, feeling it grow softer. He placed his metallic arm next to your head, leaning on it for support.

Your chest rose and fell in fast and deep motions, and the sweat on your body shone from the moon light and for a second Kid swore he had never seen something so beautiful.

“I feel like we can find a mutual benefit from this.” Kid chuckled, finally pulling his cock out and you moaned at the feeling of his cum dribbling out from your cunt.

“I agree.” you purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> Rihanna - Rude boy  
> The Weeknd - Or Nah


End file.
